Red Dragon Guardian
by Heaven's Ruler
Summary: A normal life, this was what Ichigo got when he was reincarnated into this world after his fight with Yhwach. Living a life with his family, Ichigo was happy until the day after his birthday something awoke. Realizing this world also had its own secrets, Ichigo will once again train and take up his blade to protect all of those close to him and the innocent people of this world...
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had for a while, I will be releasing two different types of Bleach crossover stories. This one, being Ichigo with the boosted gear. Another one, being Ichigo with his main powers.**

 **Mentioning this now for those who might get confused in the future, Ichigo will have his hollow powers. His Soul Reaper Powers and Quincy Powers, however, are gone.**

* * *

 **'Where am I'** Ichigo thought, his eyes opening slowly as he was greeted by a white ceiling. The last thing he remembered, was him and Yhwach stabbing each other in the stomach, before twisting their blades at the same time messing up their insides and killing each other just like that.

"Oh look, the baby is waking up!" He heard a cry, making his head turn over to see a somewhat attractive woman with brown hair and light brown eyes. Next to her, was a somewhat normal looking man with glasses who had a look of happiness in his face. His hair color being orange and dark brown like his mothers, and a small but noticeable scar on his chin.

'Baby?' Ichigo thought confused before his eyes caught something. His hands no longer were they big and rough, they were now small and soft just like a...

'Oh god...' Ichigo couldn't help but let out an internal groan as he thought about the possibility of what just happened.

"Hey, what do you want to name him?" Her husband asked, to which she gave him a big smile.

"Let's name him Ichigo, like a strawberry!" At this, Ichigo couldn't help but cry. Maybe it was because he was in a body of a baby, that he couldn't help let his emotions run rampant.

'What the hell! Why does everybody keep thinking of a strawberry whenever they hear my name! Hell, even my new parents named me that!' Ichigo cried causing his parents to look at him in worry.

"Honey, I don't think he likes that. Maybe change the meaning, like Number One Guardian?" Her husband suggested which immediately calmed down the new-born Ichigo.

"See he seems to like that meaning." The husband smiled at his wife, his hands reaching towards Ichigo's head and patting it.

"Alright, Number One Guardian it is then. Ichigo Hyoudou... Kind of has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She smiled happily at him, making Ichigo somewhat warm from that smile.

A family, he had one of his own, which consisted of Karin, Yuzu, and his Dad. While he was saddened by the fact he won't ever see them or his own friends again, he had to keep moving forward. He already completed his goal, which was to keep them safe. No doubt, with the removal of Yhwach, the three realms will now be in peace for quite a long time... Now, he will just have to keep his current family happy...

* * *

 **-Years Later-**

A 7-year-old Ichigo stood there, his eyes smiling as he was doted on by his parents.

It's been exactly 7 years since Ichigo was reborn into this world, while he wasn't exactly sure why he took a guess the Soul King must've pulled the strings which turned out to be false like most guesses would.

Right now, you might be thinking, reborn into this world? Didn't he just get reincarnated and that was it?

No, when he said this world, he meant an entirely different one. Albeit 99% of it was similar to his own, the 1% practically proved that this was a different world.

The moment he turned 5, he asked his parents about the location of Karakura Town, much to their confusion. The shock hit him quite a lot, as they told him that there was no such thing as Karakura town.

Of course, countries like Japan, China, the United States, Canada, and Korea existed, Karakura was the only one that didn't exist.

To say he broke down was quite the understatement of the century, to say the least. While he knew he was reincarnated, he thought he could've just simply met his old family again after he grew up a few years older. Thinking of the somewhat funny scene after his sisters find out that their roles were reversed with him being the little brother now.

Sadly, such a scene will never become reality, as this world he was in, was not his own. That night, he cried himself to sleep, knowing that he won't ever see his other family again. His depression also came back for a few months after he learned that he won't ever see his family again.

On the bright side at least, Ichigo took in the fact he probably won't have to go out in the night and slay Hollows. He can finally live a normal life, just like he intended to in the past.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo!" His parents cheered, causing a smile to crawl onto his face as he looked at there joyful look.

"Thank you, mom and dad!" Ichigo said happily as he stared at the cake that had 5 candles lit in it.

"Go on now, what do you wish for son?" His dad asked as his mother held her camera, obviously waiting for him to tell them his wish.

"My wish... I wish to just protect everyone close to me! Especially you mom and dad!" Ichigo expressed his deepest wish closing his eyes as he blew the candles out.

"That's such a nice wish Ichigo!" He heard a cry of happiness, making him turn and see a person wearing a simple shirt, shorts, and a cap on her head. Though, what caught his interest was the thing in her hands.

"Ah, hey Irina!" Ichigo greeted waving at her, causing her to grin.

This was a friend he made about 6 months ago, the two met due to their parents being very good friends with each other which in turn cause them to be very good friends as well after a certain accident happened leading the two to tie a few kids down who was trying to attack them.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo." A man with blonde chestnut hair and violet eyes said smiling at Ichigo, who just nodded giving him a "Thanks".

"Sorry for being late! We were just trying to pick you up a present here." Irina said smiling sheepishly, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"It's alright, I understand." Ichigo nodded walking towards her, causing his mother to squeal.

"Oh look at the honey! Our Ichigo is trying to act all mature! Isn't that adorable?!" His mother let out a squeal, as she rapidly clicked the button on her camera, taking many photos of Ichigo much to his embarrassment.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, but there are times when they get a bit...too overboard.

"Sorry for being late. We were busy talking with an old friend of mine." a man with chestnut hair and violet eyes said apologetically. This was Touji Shidou, Irina's father. Though, what was in his hands caught the most attention out of everything in the room.

"Hey Ichigo! Do you remember how you told me about how you were interested in swords and told me about those awesome fantasy stories! Especially the one involving the Winter Hero?!" Irina asked excitedly jumping up and down, her eyes filled with stars and excitement. Oh, he was seeing where this was going. Although, what did the stories of his previous life had to do with this?

"This here is a holy sword, albeit it's in the shape of a katana! It's a gift from God himself!" Irina puffed her chest somewhat proudly, causing Ichigo to just shake his head and smile at her.

"Sure it is Irina, sure it is." Ichigo decided to went along with it, although, Irina pouted and glared at him playfully knowing he wasn't serious.

"But it is though!" She whined causing ichigo to just shake his head, his eyes looking at Irina's father who let out a sigh of relief making him stare at him suspiciously.

"Is that...?" Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as he saw the bag in Touji's hand.

"Ah, I saw this in your mailbox. Assuming it belonged to a friend of yours, I grabbed it here for you." Touji said rubbing the back of his neck handing Ichigo the bag.

Grabbing the bag, Ichigo stared at it for a while, before a certain note attracted his attention making him rip it away. Gripping the note in his hands, he began reading. With each second passing, the smile on his face kept growing.

 _"Happy Birthday Ichigo! If you're reading this, then I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. My Little Sister has gotten a bit of trouble with her teachers and family problems popped up. Can you imagine though? She got in trouble from arguing with her teacher because she kept on correcting them on subjects like math! Isn't that hilarious?! She's only younger than me by one year too and she's extremely smart! I sadly can't tell you my family problems though since they are kind of personal so sorry about that. Anyways, inside the bag here are a bunch of sweets I made. I'm sorry for not being there at your birthday party, but know that I'll definitely come by and visit you in the future if I can. I hope you won't forget me though before we meet again..." ~Edelweiss_

Holding the note in his hands, a smile graced his lips as he finished reading it. Opening the bag, he took out a piece of cookie, throwing it into his mouth and chewing it tasting the Edelweiss's homemade sweets.

"Delicious..." Ichigo mumbled enjoying the taste of the cookie.

'Of course I won't forget about you. Just as long as you don't forget about me.' Ichigo answered the note mentally to himself as he continued to enjoy the sweets in the bag.

"Hey Ichigo, open my present now!" Irina shoved the heavy present towards Ichigo somewhat forcefully, causing him to slowly drop the bag of sweets on the table as he unwrapped it.

"Zangetsu..." Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as he stared at the katana that looked exactly like the Psuedo Bankai of Zangetsu. It sat there in front of him, the blade being steel black along with the handle and guard. Red diamond decorated on the handle and lastly the chains on the hilt of the blade. Reaching his hand towards it, he grabbed the blade, feeling the weight almost similar to the original, although quite heavy considering his body was that of a child.

"Do you-" Before Irina could finish asking if he liked it, she was immediately enveloped in a hug with Ichigo, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you Irina, you have no idea how much this means to me." Ichigo whispered in her ear, causing it to burn slightly a bit. He wasn't joking when he said that either, the two most important people in his life being Zangetsu and the Old man who stood with him since the day he was born. The fact he now has this blade, the reminder of who made him, his journey to save his friends, and his past life meant a lot to him.

"Alright kids, let's break the hug for now and cut the cake!" Ichigo's dad said with a grin on his face, his hands holding a knife as he cuts a few pieces of cake and places them on a plate.

Like that, the two broke the hug as they went over towards the table, enjoying the night with there parents. All of them laughed and sang that night, both kids and adults having a good time.

* * *

 **Sorry about the second half of the chapter's quality. It was honestly better until I done fucked up and forgot to save. I did my best to recreate everything, although some not matching the original chapter as I expected sadly. Though it is close enough I guess. Anyways, this was basically a chapter introducing Ichigo, Irina, Touji, Ichigo's parents, and lastly Edelweiss who kind of appeared?**

 **I will be diving into Ichigo's and Edelweiss history together later after they meet.**

 **I will also dive into Ichigo's relationship with each girl in his small harem.**

 **Yes, this is a harem story if you guessed, although they won't be there for display and won't be ridiculously huge just like my past God of Shinobi in DxD story.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Edelweiss (Rakudai), Irina, and Rossweisse. That's all I have so far. The limit is 3-5. I'm either sticking with the current people in this or adding two more.**

 **Not allowed: Rias, Asia, and Xenovia. Sorry, but I don't like writing them in my story. Personal preference. If you're looking for an IchigoxRias story then I suggest something like Nebarius Heir if I remember correctly or ask other authors to make a story involving his relationship with these 3 people.**

 **People who I don't mind adding or trying to write; Koneko, Kuroka, Tiamat, Gabriel, Valerie, Le Fay, Akeno, and I think that's about it.**

 **If you guys want to, come support my collab story with VTheDarkCrowV. It's called The Heavenly Dragon of Fairy Tail. Basically Vali in the Fairy Tail world.**

 **Definitely a unique idea in my opinion as I saw this type of thing being done once. The second chapter will be released in about 2 days for it if all things are going according to plan.**

 **Sorry for the Issei fans out there but Ichigo replaced him in this story. I will be making another DxD story though so watch out for that. This one including all the casts of DxD.**

 **I'll be saying this now but no way will I make a 5-year-old Ichigo overpowered to the point he will classify as an Ultimate Class Devil or match up to The Strongest Exorcist Dulio.**

 **He'll have to train to adapt to his new powers and get used to his hollow one as well. So he's starting out kind of weak here but eventually will become OP which is around the time of canon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

* * *

'Why is it so warm...?' Ichigo thought as he slowly opens his eyes only to be greeted by a world filled with skyscrapers. That wasn't all though, as flames burst from the skyscrapers setting everything into flames.

"My Inner World?" Ichigo was shocked as he stared at his inner world that burst into his flames.

 **[How interesting. A host with a powerful soul and was able to reach me in the dreamscape at the age of 7. I can say you're one of my youngest hosts yet. Although your a reincarnation.]** A voice boomed throughout the Inner World, as a Big Red Dragon with Emerald Eyes made its appearance.

"Who are you?! Why am I back in my Inner World?! Where's the old man and Zangetsu!" Ichigo demanded answers from the Dragon, who only blinked a few times before he flapped his wings.

 **[I have no idea what you're talking about, although I guess what you call your Inner World is your mindscape, and these two beings are known as the "Old Man" and "Zangetsu" resided in here before? Interesting, very interesting indeed partner.]** The Red Dragon said, looking at Ichigo with interest and a hint of surprise.

"You never answered my question, who are you?" Ichigo asked somewhat cautiously, his hands subconsciously raising up to his face as hints of black spiritual pressure appeared in his fingertips much to the Red Dragons surprise.

 **[Calm down partner, I am simply a being residing in your soul. Let me introduce myself, I am known by many names, The Welsh Dragon, The Two Heavenly Dragons, The Red Dragon of Domination, and The Red Dragon Emperor. I am Ddraig, your partner and sacred gear.]** The Dragon now known as Ddraig introduced himself, making Ichigo lower his guard around the dragon.

"How..." Ichigo whispered, looking into the eyes of the dragon.

"Why am I now seeing my Inner World when I couldn't enter it before, and why couldn't I feel my spiritual energy until..." Ichigo looked at his hands, seeing the tiny black wisp of spiritual energy dancing around his fingertips before disappearing.

 **[I have an answer for that.]** Ddraig caught Ichigo's attention, who narrowed his eyes demanding an explanation.

 **[You see, you couldn't enter your mindscape or your Inner World as you called it, due to not experiencing an outside force that forced out your powers. From what I can tell, your soul is very powerful, to the point, it can actually be used to fight against Ultimate Devil Class or Cadre Class beings.]** Ddraig explained to Ichigo who was in deep thought.

'Outside force? But what could...'ve...' Ichigo's thoughts trailed off to what Irina told him about his sword.

"The holy sword..." Ichigo whispered, making Ddraig nod his head.

 **[Yes, from what I saw in your memories, it was the holy sword that brought out your sealed powers. Although, just a tiny bit of it due to your body not having any training and being that of a child.]** Ddraig said staring at Ichigo who's feet was slowly fading.

 **[You're almost out of time. I can only answer two questions before you wake up.]** Ddraig continued, looking at Ichigo in his eyes now.

"I... I have one question. You said ultimate Devil Class or Cadre Class beings. What's that?" Ichigo asked the Welsh Dragon, who just nodded his head and began explaining the supernatural world.

The shock given to Ichigo was a lot, hearing that beings such as Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and mythical beasts actually existing. Not to mention legends such as Gilgamesh, King Arthur, and many others actually being true. Not to mention humans being born with Gods gift, that being Sacred Gears and along with them the thirteen Longinus which has the ability to slay even Gods.

If he didn't encounter Rukia and been through all of those crazy life and death battles, he would've surely passed out or crap his pants just from looking at Ddraig and hearing his explanation.

"This..." Ichigo sat down, processing the information given to him as his legs started disappearing.

"I got one more question. Ddraig, you're my partner, right? How exactly do I tap into your power?" Ichigo asked Ddraig who just hummed seeing Ichigo's torso slowly disappearing.

 **[My form is a gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. To activate it, just simply think of the most powerful part of your body. Although be warned that once you do, you'll attract a lot of beings. The fact you're able to speak to me right now means you already achieved the Boosted Gear Second Liberation. Once the boosted gear is activated, all powers from around the world will begin there search after feeling the small burst of my Aura of Domination in your body. If your sacred gear was still locked to the point it seemed just like a twice critical, maybe you could've avoid this. But you have no other options now.]** Ddraig warned as he saw Ichigo nod and slowly disappear.

"It was nice speaking to you, Ddraig." Ichigo said finally disappearing leaving the Dragon alone in his Inner world.

 **[It was nice speaking to you as well, Partner.]** Ddraig spoked as he flapped his wings, soaring in the sky and began exploring the sight of this new world, one vastly different than his usual scenery in the boosted gear.

* * *

 **-Reality-**

Ichigo let a groan escaped his lips, feeling his whole body in exhaustion considering the fact he was up the whole night with Irina watching tv.

Opening his eyes, he removed the blanket that laid on his body and slowly got up before looking at the Holy Sword that laid on the wall.

"It's all real, huh." Ichigo let out a mumble, as sparks of black spiritual energy appeared around his hands and a tiny bit of blue ones making his eyebrows raise.

"To summon the boosted gear, I would need to think about the most powerful part of my body. Yet, if I do summon it, it'll attract a bunch of unnessacary attention that would probably involve my whole family." Ichigo mumbled, looking at his hands before clenching it. Sighing, he went over and grabbed the Psuedo Tensa Zangetsu and left his room, intending to head towards the backyard. When he stepped into the living room, he saw Touji and Irina there, sleeping on the couch peacefully with a blissful smile on their face.

'Is the couch really that comfortable?' Ichigo wondered thinking of how Irina liked to sleep on the couch whenever they visit instead of in his room or their guest room. Nonetheless, he shook his head, a smile came across his face as he walked in the backyard.

Closing his eyes, he slowly began to unsheath Tensa Zangetsu from his sheath, letting the sunshine on the blade and the chains on the hilt to move.

Gripping it somewhat familiarly, he felt how heavy the blade truly was.

'Although I'm pretty sure the weight is the same, considering how old my physical body is and the fact I never trained, it's going to be a while till I can get used to it.' Ichigo concluded as he swung the blade a few times. After doing that, he began to take basic maneuvers, putting some of his energy into his feet, he attempted to achieve the **Flash Step** but with little to no success.

'It's so tiring...' Ichigo breathed heavily, feeling the spiritual energy he used disappeared in an instant. Why did this happen, he was sure that he had quite a lot of spiritual energy in his soul. Not to mention that Ddraig...

Ddraig...

'Right, this all leads up to me because I didn't train and due to the fact my body is still that of a child.' Ichigo clenched his fist as he remembered his conversation with Ddraig. It was kind of the same as his own world, while he could use his powers in his old body, it was because of the strain it could handle.

'But what if I direct it outside, so my body won't have to contain it?' Ichigo wondered, thinking about that possibility before he closed his eyes letting a tiny bit of spiritual energy in his soul to leak out from his body slowly but surely.

'Now shape it.' Ichigo thought as sweat appeared on his forehead. Reiatsu manipulation wasn't his specialty at all. In fact, he sucked ass at it. Nonetheless, he never did felt his shinigami powers as it must've been extracted as a price to pay for his reincarnation and most of his Quincy powers going along with it as well.

Still, he tried, he began moving the reiatsu that was now outside of his body slowly, letting it cover his sword which seemed to buzz a bit, but still accepted the reiatsu.

'Now maintain.' Ichigo thought, thinking about how he would mix Getsuga Tensho with Zangetsu allowing it for a much stronger attacking power. Although, it was a bit wasteful since he kept overflowing it nonstop instead of manipulating it to stay and maintain its form around Zangetsu.

Opening his eyes, he saw his black reiatsu attempting to stay wrapped around the blade like a snake. It wasn't until after a few seconds he felt the control of his reiatsu slipping away as if he was wrestling against his own powers. Although, he still wanted to try one thing before the reiatsu dispersed. The one attack that the old man gave him before him and Zangetsu disappeared never to be seen again in front of him.

 **"Getsuga..."** Ichigo instinctively called out as he raised the heavy sword in the air, his arms wobbling due to the weight.

 **"Tensh-"  
**

"Ichigo?" instantly, the reiatsu that was about to be released from his sword disappeared. His head immediately turning towards the direction of the voice, greeted by the wide-eyed Irina who just woke up.

"Hey Irina...?" Ichigo greeted somewhat nervously.

"You're planning on training with your sword right now?" Ichigo thought she would've asked about the reiatsu that wrapped around his sword before he realized one thing.

'Right, she's not too deep into the supernatural yet. Reiatsu could only be seen by people who had a gift with it, in this worlds case, it would probably be magic power or demonic power from what I've learned from Ddraig. Right now, Irina is just a normal girl, not affected by the supernatural whatsoever.' Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he thought about this. If Irina found out, god knows what might've happened.

"Yeah, I am. It is a gift you got for me after all." Ichigo gave a childish smile as Irina walked over towards him.

"Hmm... Why not ask my dad?" Irina suggested making the young Ichigo blink a few times.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, of course, he had no idea why Irina would puff her chest up with pride once again.

"Well, my dad is an exorcist you know? He could easily help you with your training no problem! I'm about to start my training as well as soon as I...move..." Irina let out a quiet whisper at the end.

"Hmm? What was that?" Ichigo asked as he couldn't hear what Irina said. Concern was written all over his face as he saw that the once cheerful Irina was now sad.

"Nothing! Anyways, he's an exorcist so he should be able to help you out!" Irina wanted to change the subject, which Ichigo understood and respected his friends privacy.

"No thanks. I think I'm good. I just need to some self-training and I should be good." Ichigo smiled at her, much to her disappointment but nonetheless smiled as well.

"Alright then! Hey Ichigo, do you want to go out to the park again where we first met? You know, the one with the fountain?" Irina asked Ichigo who thought about it before nodding.

"Sure, what time are we going though? We need to tell our parents after all." Ichigo said, not wanting to worry his parents if he left without telling them.

"I don't know, 6?" Irina said as she pointed her finger on her chin in thought.

"6 it is then. It'll be nice going back there." Ichigo smiled as he sheathed his holy sword back in its sheath.

"Oh yeah Ichigo!" Irina yelled as if she remembered something. Although, it did hurt his ear a bit considering she was standing next to him.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, holding his right ear.

"What did you name your sword?" Irina asked, much to Ichigo's confusion.

"Why?"

"You know, holy swords have a name. For example, Excalibur, Durandal, Caliburn, Ascalon, and even other weapons." Irina explained although it didn't made sense since there were also holy swords out there with no names.

Still, a name huh?

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo smiled as he looked at his sword.

"Ah, you're going with the Winter Heroes sword name?" Irina jumped up and down excitedly as she remembered the story of the Winter Hero. The story that he told only two people his whole life.

"Yeah, anyways lets get going. We need to tell our parents after all." Ichigo ruffled Irina's hair before walking back in the house.

"Wait up!" Irina tried to fix her hair before giving up and chasing Ichigo.

Ichigo never realized that after today, will be his last day seeing Irina before she leaves for Europe.

* * *

 **Chapter two done. Chapter 3 will be out maybe in a few days since I have to start working on the God of Shinobi's 2nd chapter now and then write the other version of this story.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Edelweiss, Irina, Rossweisse. Same thing as usual, still not sure if I should add more. Right now I'm thinking about adding Gabriel and that's it. Don't think I need a 5th unless you guys got any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**I'm back guys! Just got back from my trip to Ireland! Sorry about that. Also, I have school coming up soon and I'm planning on getting a part-time job. Not to mention that, I've been playing some games with friends of mine recently so yeah. Got a lot of stuff to do considering I'm only 16.**

 **Read every review again when I was an ireland and right before I posted this chapter and I appreciate those who stood by this story even if the update timing is just complete garbage!**

* * *

Goodbye. The moment this word was used, it could contain many emotions such as happiness, sadness, regret, and anger.

Today, it was used for times of sadness.

Looking at the moving truck in front of him, Ichigo stared at it with many complicated emotions.

About yesterday, Irina announced she would be moving tomorrow to head to England.

Reason? He wasn't given one. The shock came to him quite big. He wasn't sure if it was because of his body being that of a child or what. Maybe it had to do with her being one of his last friends leaving just like Edelweiss?

Nonetheless, all Ichigo could do is once again muster up his forced smile that was well-known in his past life. He looked at Irina who wore her cap and was just about to walk inside the vehicle before stopping and turning around.

"Goodbye Ichigo." Irina waved with a smile on her face. Tears attempting to drip from the little girl's eye but she held it in. She had to hold it in for her best friend no matter what.

"Goodbye, Irina..." Ichigo said softly as he saw her eyes turning somewhat wet. Like that, Irina walked into the vehicle and left, leaving Ichigo alone with his parents as they stared at the back of the truck that started getting further and further away before it disappeared.

"Come, let's go back inside Ichigo." His father patted his shoulders softly causing Ichigo to look at him and nodded. The three walked inside the house and continued there daily routines as if nothing happened.

With the exception of Ichigo of course. After a week, Ichigo immediately told his parents he would be training in the backyard for a few days and that they shouldn't bother him at that time much to there worry. After they finally complied though after an hour of persuading, he went towards the backyard with Tensa Zangetsu on his waist. There, he sat down with his sword on his lap meditating entering the state of Zen after an hour.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the familiar scenery from yesterday, albeit it was slightly raining.

 **[Partner, you are quite interesting. I've had many hosts, but I never met one who's emotions would effect there mindscape or your inner world as you would call it.]** Ddraig appeared in front of Ichigo with his scales being just very slightly wet as he stood there majestically.

"Thank you. But I'm not here for you right now. I'm here for that." Ichigo pointed behind Ddraig, causing him to blink a few times before turning around. His eyes was greeted with the sight of two weird energy sources, one was black that seemed to consume everything and destroy while the other was glowing brightly. One source he recognized and one source he doesn't. In between the two was a very familiar looking blade. One that Ichigo recognized and so did Ddraig.

 **[So your holy sword can also be manifested in your inner world huh? Although it seems to be in between both holy and your reiatsu. If I'm right, the two are attempting to fuse together. Although it's considered impossible, that word is invalid when it comes to you and your family.]** Ddraig musingly said as he watched the two energy sources attempting to wrap around the blade. It wasn't before long before the two saw just a tiny bit of both reiatsu and holy energy going inside **Tensa Zangetsu**. The inner world began shaking as slowly as a mask began forming right next to the sword much to Ichigo's surprise.

'Isn't that...' Walking over towards it, Ichigo reached his hand and grabbed the mask while slowly rubbing it as he looked at the features.

"My hollow mask..." Ichigo whispered as he stared at the very familiar mask yet unfamiliar. It had two red lines going down each eyehole instead of the usual claw-like marks on the top left. As he held it, the mask began disintegrating into black reishi as Ichigo just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What the hell is going on?" He looked around his inner world trying to find some clues. There were too many weird things happening right now. Both Zangetsu's are gone, A Heavenly Dragon was sealed in a gauntlet and now lives in his soul and inner world, and beings such as gods, devils, and angels, along with other mythical creatures existed. There were too many mysteries going on right now. Even more than his previous life. The fact he was reincarnated in this world as well... None of these he can just shrug off and say "Yeah, that sounds cool.".

He had a similar ability just like Orihime, which was to reject the future with his Zanpakuto while she rejected the past with her flower pins. Now that he lost his Zanpakuto though, he wasn't sure if he could still reject the future obstacles in his way nor was he sure he could find the mystery as to how and why he was reincarnated here...

'No, I can... Zangetsu was always apart of m- no, he was always me...The answer I'm looking for. I'll search for it even it ends with my life!' Ichigo shook his head as he turned to stare at his holy sword. Walking towards it, he grabbed it while releasing a massive amount of reiatsu that reached the skies of his inner world. Gripping the sword in his hands, Ichigo closed his eyes as he began his first training in his inner world in a very long while with Ddraig by his side.

Waving his sword with unhindered force, his inner world shook as a massive green energy wrapped around Ichigo's body as if it was water along with his hollow reishi.

 **[Boosted Gear Second Liberation!]** A sound resonated within the inner world while Ichigo just simply enjoyed the feeling of power surging through his body. Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his backyard once again. It was as if nothing has changed except for one small difference.

A difference that if the supernatural world were to know about it, it would no doubt frighten them.

On Ichigo's hand was the Boosted Gear gauntlet. The only difference was there seemed to be black wisps on the gauntlet as if it was a decoration that seemed to give an intimidating feeling.

 **["This is too weird, the boosted gear gauntlet has never had such a change before in all of my years of being sealed!]** The Welsh Dragon known as Ddraig growled in confusion yet contentment as he felt something chaotic yet powerful going through him reminding him of his old days when he was still soaring in the sky battling against Albion.

Ignoring Ddraig, Ichigo looked at the Sacred Gear curiously. He was still able to move his hands freely and even swing Tensa Zangetsu around without having to worry about his grip and his claws.

It was as if the gauntlet wasn't there in the first place.

 **["Well, that is to be expected, since you are now my host, you shouldn't even feel uncomfortable at all with the Sacred Gear as it resides within your soul."]** Ddraig explained causing Ichigo to nod his head before he heard low growls around him. Looking, he saw weird small beings that had 6 legs and two arms similar to the hollows he fought in Karakura Town.

 **["You should've seen this coming as soon as you finally decided to activate the Boosted Gear. You will finally have the worlds attention on you, partner. even right now I have no doubt that multiple factions will send someone to investigate the energy burst in Kuoh."]** Ddraig said making Ichigo sigh.

"I already knew it was going to happen, but laying low was never my thing." Ichigo let a smile appear on his face as he reminisced in the time when he charged into the Soul Society with his friends to save Rukia.

"Tell me Ddraig, you lived for god knows how long now meaning your knowledge should be quite good about the factions of this world. What course of action do you think they will take after sensing my energy?" Ichigo asked the Welsh Dragon who was silent for a moment.

 **["My guess is that all three factions from the Bible will be coming here investigating. The devils though, I have no doubt will try to get into contact with the Shinto Faction to rent out or even buy this piece of land in hopes of recruiting more humans to become a reincarnated Devil. After all, they are still trying to repopulate there race. The Angels will most likely watch things from above while the Fallen Angels would just simply also watch from the sidelines. Their leader Azazel though, from my past host's memories, might be paying attention to this town himself."]** Ddraig concluded making Ichigo frown after hearing all of that. If that was true, Kuoh Town will no longer be peaceful as it was because of him.

Closing his eyes, he took a breath to calm himself down. There was no point in blaming himself over and over. He did it enough in his past life. If he continued to walk on the same road again, wouldn't his parents be worried? Wouldn't his friends be worried?

He didn't want that to happen again. Even to this day, he can still remember the worried looks from his friends which made his stomach turn.

"Ichigo!" Suddenly, he heard his mom called out to him. Turning around, he saw the shock yet worried look she had on her face. He could understand the worried part. But why the shock?

* * *

 **Ichigo's Mom POV**

It's been seven years since the birth of my son, Ichigo Hyoudou. Ever since then, it's been the happiest moment of my life, along with my husband, Seijuro Hyoudou. Although we loved him dearly, I couldn't help but worry he might get involved in **that** world considering who his parents are. My worries grew even bigger recently as Ichigo seemed to have come in contact with a Holy Sword of all things! Seriously, I know Touji was a bit more reckless and depressed after killing Maosaomi and his wife but this is too much!

"Honey, why isn't Ichigo out yet? It's been a week already!" I walked over towards my husband who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and yelled worriedly. After all, who wouldn't worry about there children?

"Ichigo... We can't stop him anymore Isami, he's already stepped in whether we like it or not." Seijuro sighed pinching the bridges of his nose making me confused. What did he mean by Ichigo already stepping in? He only had contact with the holy sword for about a day or two, so he shouldn't have already sensed the holy energy within his sword right?

Right?

Seijuro turned his eyes on me, most likely he already read what I was thinking. It was how he was after all and what made me feel attracted to him in the first place. Right now though, it just gave me even more worries than before.

"Look outside, you'll understand." A mixture of emotions appeared in me after I heard what he said and the expression he was making with his face. Worry, fear, and many other negative emotions flowed through me as I quickly ran towards the backyard. Looking outside, I placed my hands to my mouth as I saw a red gauntlet with black wisps on it like a decoration and a beautiful green gem on the hand.

The Boosted Gear... A Longinus gear is on my son...

I wanted to faint, I really do, but this isn't the time. What I'm more worried about are the multiple factions that will no doubt try to investigate his sudden surge of strength and try to recruit him.

How pitiful. It seems we really won't get a normal life like we wanted... I guess it runs in the family though. Even our predecessors couldn't exactly be normal no matter how hard they tried. Still, to have two Red Dragon Emperors appear in our family. I guess Ddraig really did try his best to find our family throughout each generation like our ancestors said.

Taking a deep breath, I let out a shout towards my son. Looks like we'll have to tell him about his heritage sooner or else god knows how he will protect himself against the current devil kings as he is...

* * *

 **-In Asgard-**

"Hoh?" An old man suddenly turned and opened a portal instantly surprising the child beside him.

"Sensei, what is it?" A cute white-haired girl asked as she held her sword in her hand panting from exhaustion due to the man blocking multiple swings from her sword for the duration of her training. Sweat dripped down from her face and the handle of her sword being somewhat slippery now due to the training she did with this old man. Still, her grip on her sword never loosened, nor did she drop it even after the many hours of training. This girl was Edelweiss, one of the first friends Ichigo made when he came to this world.

"Edelweiss, you said you went to Kuoh Town to visit that one amazing sweet shop before right?" The old man asked Edelweiss who nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, I also met a good guy who helped me find it! He was really amazing too sensei, he was able to take down 5 kids in about a minute! For a regular human, I don't think that's quite normal especially since he's about the same age as me!" Edelweiss said somewhat excitedly as she was reminded of her best friend.

"Yes yes, he was also the boy that made you want to stop becoming the next head of your family and thus caused you to take on my apprenticeship, right?" The excitement in her immediately died down as soon as the old man said that. Looking at him with her cold gray eyes, she nodded her head.

"But why do you ask, Odin-sama? What exactly is going on?" Hearing the tone in her voice, the man now identified as Odin sighed as he knew she was mad at him for bringing that up.

"Well, it seems we found the next Red Dragon Emperor dear. A quite powerful one at that. I never sensed an awakening this strong since probably the 2nd Strongest Emperor." Odin rubbed his beard as he stared at the large green pillar with black wisps around it. Judging from the resident's reaction, No one had a clue what was going on so this meant the energy isn't discernable in human eyes. Most likely, only supernatural beings can see it.

Closing the portal, Odin looked at Edelweiss grinning.

"Listen here brat, We're going to step up your training! Do you have any rejections to this?!"

"No Sensei!" Edelweiss yelled seriously as she dashed towards Odin with her sword. Lunging herself forward, she saw Odin's grin widening even further as lightning struck down showing his mighty spear, Gungnir.

"Come brat, give me everything you got or else you'll die!"

* * *

 **-In the Underworld-**

"This is..." A red-haired Devil King suddenly felt a familiar surge of power in the human realm. One that was quite similar to an old brother and comrade of his. This man is Sirzechs Gremory, otherwise known as Sirzechs Lucifer. One of the Four Satans.

"Grayfia!" Sirzechs called out to his beloved wife and maid.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia suddenly appeared bowing to her husband/master.

"I want you to grab a group of trusted devils to go investigate what's happening in the human realm." Sirzechs ordered to his wife who bowed again before leaving the room. After she left, he sighed as he looked at a picture of him with a brown-haired man wearing a red armor along with the other satans.

"I wonder what you would do if you were here, old friend." Sirzechs wondered before he started working on his paperwork again. He had no doubt that the awakening of the Red Dragon Emperor was a sign. Every Generation of each Heavenly Dragon was earth-shattering. Some were strong enough to battle Gods or even face the Top 10 Strongest Beings, while others being weak, yet were as smart if not smarter than Ajuka Beelzebub.

That's why the Devil King was sure that this one was going to be the same. This generation, he could already feel the disasters yet miracles that would approach every faction.

* * *

 **Chapter is done. Next chapter Ichigo's parents will confront him about there family history. Although a short bit of it, all of it will be explained in time. Sorry about this rushed chapter, just wanted to get it over with. If I have some time, maybe I'll decide to edit this and give more explanations and more length to it than right now to make it seemed not so rushed.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Edelweiss (Rakudai), Irina, and Rossweisse.**

 **Once again still not sure if I should add a 4th like Gabriel or what. Maybe I'll think about Valerie as she is rarely used? Or maybe Le Fay? Who knows, but I'll just see what happens for now.**

 **And yes, I know that not all Generations of each Red Dragon or White Dragon were all powerful or smart, but they weren't really remembered that much throughout history. Only the more significant ones were memorized. Let's admit it here, no one here can list every single person throughout history who had invented something either useless or important to humanity unless they look it up online or go through a library.**

 **Anyways, that's it! I'll cya guys later!**


End file.
